I Knew I Shouldn't Have Said Anything
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Draco wanted to take back what he had said. He wanted Harry to be happy but he never thought he was capable of doing what he did: confessing the the whole school. Read and laugh as Draco tell us what had happened.


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for Saturday June 18th: "**And all the things that I wished I had not said are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head**"

Character: **Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Knew I Shouldn't Have Said Anything<strong>**"**

Draco was now pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He was trying to focus on his counter plan when his actions earlier would come knocking on his door. He and Harry had don their very best to hide their true status was from the whole school, knowing that it was too early for everyone to know. Except for Weasley and Granger. He fell back on his bed and sighed in frustration.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself.

DURING BREAKFAST...

The Golden Trio entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Potter's eyes were surveying the area and then rested his eyes on Draco. The Slytherin Prince was unaware of the stare until Millicent elbowed Draco softly.

"Why is Potter staring at you?" she asked.

Draco turned from his plate to her, then to Potter.

Harry suddenly blushed and looked away.

Draco raised one brow and turned back to Millicent.

"I do not know why he was staring nor do I care." He simply told her.

Pansy leaned closer to Theodor.

"Did you see that? Draco just dismissed it as if nothing happened." She whispered and Theodor nodded.

"Yes, that was very odd of him. He would usually speak up and humiliate Potter." Theodor told her.

Blaise leaned closer to the two and listened.

"Something is up between them I can feel it." She said.

"You both should take it into account that the war just ended and that Potter saved Draco's life." Blaise to the two.

"Yes, but Draco's mom saved Potter to." Pansy said.

"Draco's mom, not Draco." Blaise said and went back to eating his breakfast.

After a few more minutes, Draco stood up and left the Great Hall. And not to long after, Harry went out alone. Pansy and Theodor saw that Weasley and Granger were smiling at each other.

"Come on boys. We are going to get to the bottom of this." Pansy said as she stood up.

Theodor and Blaise followedher.

When Ron and Hermione saw the rest of the Pure Blood Four leaving the Hall, they quickly got up and ran out.

Outside, Pansy, Theodor, and Blaise leaned by the Hall doors just as Ron and Hermione walked out quickly.

"Aha! I knew something was up!" Pansy exclaimed loudly that Hermione and Ron jumped back.

"What are you talking about Parkinson?" Ron asked nervously.

"Don't play games with us Weasley. We know that something is up between Draco and Potter. And we now know that you two know something we don't know. So you better starting telling us what you know so that we can know what you know and know what you know about Potter and Draco." Pansy beamed herself.

"That was a lot of 'knows'," Ron said.

"Stick to the main agenda at hand please." Theodor said calmly.

Meanwhile, at an empty classroom on the second floor, Draco and Harry were in deep conversation.

"Please do not stare at me in the Great Hall again, Harry. You're making everyone suspicious about us." Draco said as h sat down on a chair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really plan to stare. I just froze when I saw you there, having your morning meal." Harry said as h sat opposite of Draco.

The Slytherin smiled at him.

"I just hoped that only Bullstrode noticed and no one else." Draco told the smiling Gryffindor.

Harry then lost his smile and was in deep thought.

"Why can't we tell everyone about us now? The war is over and I don't think anyone would care much." Harry said.

"It's not the right time yet. The war _just_ ended and I don't think everyone is ready to know that their saviour is gay and in love with the son of a Death Eater." Draco explained.

"Is it really that? Or it is because you really don't want anyone to know about us and that you're ashamed of me and the fact that you're gay?" Harry asked him seriously.

"Are we seriously having this conversation? I am not ashamed of you or us. I really just think that everyone is not ready yet." Draco tried to reason.

He loved Harry more than he loved his life, and that was saying a lot since he was a Malfoy and the _only_ heir to the family name. But Harry pouted and seemed unconvinced.

Draco sighed.

"Come with me." Draco said in a monotonous voice as he pulled Harry with him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed the Slytherin Prince out the empty classroom.

"You'll see when we get there." Was all Draco said.

They went down the stairs and saw their friends standing around the entrance. Draco paid them no mind since he was concentrating on one thing alone. He wanted to prove to Harry, once and for all, that he was not ashamed of them.

"Harry? Draco? Where were you two?" Hermione asked.

"Move." Draco said sternly and they parted like the Red Sea.

Draco walked through them and into the busy Hall.

The others quickly went after them, wondering why they were in a hurry.

"Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention for a few moments please." Draco yelled and everyone turned look at him.

"Draco what are you doing?" Harry hissed at him.

Draco didn't answer him and focused at the task at hand.

Even the staffs were looking at him now.

"I would everyone to know a very important matter that I think should be known to all of you. I know that the war just ended and everyone is still trying to recover and all. But I need to do this in order to prove something to myself and to someone else."

He pulled Harry next to him.

"I would like everyone to finally know that Harry and I are officially together. We have been since our sixth year and have kept it quiet since he had a prophecy to uphold. Now that everything is alright, I would like to say that I am indeed gay and in love with Harry James Potter of Gryffindor." Draco said.

The entire Hall was dead silent.

It was just then that he realized what he had done.

Harry was in shocked, just like everyone else.

Ron and Hermione pulled the now hyperventilating Harry outside, leaving a very red faced Draco.

He took a deep breath and ran back to the Slytherin dungeons.

He ignored the call from his friends as he sprinted out the Hall.

BACK AT THE PRESENT...

Draco was lying across his bed, holding his head together.

A knock on the door shattered the silence that had engulfed him.

"Come in."

Pansy, Theodor, and Blaise came in and closed the door behind him.

"Would you be so kind as to tell us what just happened back there?" Theodor asked politely.

"I don't know what happened actually. I know I said things at the Hall. And all the things that I wished I had not said are now played in loops. It's madness in my head right now. The words, 'I'm gay and in love with Harry James Potter of Gryffindor' keeps playing again and again!" Draco said and buried his face in a pillow.

Pansy smirked and left the boys to talk. She was going to find Potter and get everything over with. She knew she'd find him in the Hospital Wing. As she entered, she saw Weasley and Granger.

"What are you doing here-" Ron said but Pansy raised her hand for him to stop.

"Potter, what Draco did earlier was very noble. He staked what was left of his name and reputation and told everyone what you two have been hiding. The best thing for you to do right now, it to calm him down. He has been worried and looks like a train wreck now." She told him.

Without another word, Harry stood up and followed her out the Hospital Wing and to the dungeons.

Ron and Hermione were right behind them.

Pansy led them into their common room and whistled towards the boy's common room.

Blaise and Theodor came out and went down.

"He's up there." Blaise pointed Harry to the bedroom and Harry dashed upstairs and slammed the door shut.

"Weasley, Granger, have a seat. They might take a while." Theodor said and smiled at them.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Blaise asked as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

They shook their heads.

Upstairs, in the boy's bedroom, Harry had given Draco a passionate kiss after slamming the door shut.

"I love you so much and I very much appreciate what you did earlier. You didn't have to do it but you did." Harry told him.

Draco smiled at him and held Harry close.

"I know. But you were right. I think everyone should know about us. Now they do. And if they have any problems with it—"

"We will face it all together." Harry cut him off.

Draco nodded and game him a kiss.

"Your mind is like a broken cd right now. The words 'I'm gay and in love with Harry James Potter of Gryffindor' keeps playing again and again in your head." Harry giggled.

"Legilimency does have its uses then." Draco smirked.

"Yes it does." Harry smirked back and kissed Draco.

"Wait, the others are downstairs." Harry said as he pulled back.

"Let them wait. We can face them later, together." Draco said as he kissed Harry again.

Harry nodded and enjoyed the moment as he knew that now, they can face everyone together, side by side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rad and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
